Turkey decoys are not new to the art. However, a turkey decoy that incorporates motion and interaction with other decoys that simulates the mating rituals of breeding turkeys is. There are many examples of decoys that are not animated.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,304 issued to Poorman on Jun. 5, 2012, entitled, Turkey Decoy, is an example of a Turkey decoy. The Poorman decoy is fashioned to represent a male turkey, having a substructure construction of tubular material, including a turkey head supported upright, an integrally extending lengthy support for holding the turkey body, and a downwardly depending tube, for impaling within the ground; and expandable turkey body made of a flexible, nylon material printed to the image of a real life turkey, expands into an open position around the body supporting portion of the tubular structure, to hold the body of the turkey in place. This prior art example lacks the ability to have motion induced during use. It is a prime example of a stationary singular turkey decoy. The fact that it lacks any ability to be a non-stationary device allows the present invention to have a greater utility over this particular piece of prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,487 issued to Barr on Jul. 21, 2009, entitled, Decoy Movement System for Simulating Life-Like Movement of Animal Species”, provides an example of a decoy mounting and movement system for mounting a hollow animal species decoy and for simulating life-like movements of the animal species between a rest position and a vertically pivoted position which simulates feeding by animal species.
The decoy mounting stake is formed of an elongated upper stake section and an elongated lower stake section interconnected via an elongated vertical return spring capable of bending along its length to create an angle between the upper and lower stake sections, the upper stake section dimensioned for insertion into the hollow of the decoy through an opening in its underside in communication with the hollow of the decoy, wherein the fulcrum for vertical pivoting of the decoy is positioned at the lower end of the upper stake section and the ratio D′/D is less than 0.25, wherein D′ is the distance between the underside of the decoy and the fulcrum for vertical pivoting, and D is the length of the upper stake section. This prior art example illustrates feeding of the animal, not mating.
The movements of the present invention are choreographed to display the active courtship between a male turkey and a female turkey. The utility is clear. The present invention has a greater utility, in that, a dominate turkey will take issue with the courtship and perform his own ritual in an effort to win the female turkey, therefore overriding the primal desire to breed over feed.